Godzilla Earth
The Biggest and Strongest Godzilla ever known. It's Roar is a mix between it's original 1954 counterpart and it's Millennium counterpart. A True Embodiment of God of all Godzillas. Godzilla Earth's Size stands at over 300 meters tall and is 20,000 Years Old! It's here to seek vengeance on Humanity and make them extinct. Humanity is it's Enemy. It had created a smaller clone of itself called Godzilla Filius to fend off Humanity while it was gone for so long. It blasts it's signature Atomic Breath that Also shoots out of it's spikes creating Blasts of Explosions. If it were to swing it's tail around once, It would create a huge and tremendous sonic wave of destruction. It woke up from The Earth's Surface a very long time ago...Making Humanity fear for their lives... He was first seen in the Comic "Godzilla Earth" Where Japan had accidentally awoken Godzilla Earth from his 20,000 slumber. It then destroyed Tokyo entirely without a problem. Japan fought against Godzilla Earth but their efforts were all in vain. Godzilla Earth had destroyed nearly half of Japan and then went back into it's deep sleep. Later seen in the comic "Godzilla: The All-Out Battle" Where the Zxillians bring other monsters from the past and the future including Godzilla Earth causing mayhem and chaos. Godzilla Earth killed the Zxillians and some of Godzilla's Enemies with Godzilla, Mothra and Rodan. In "Mission: E.A.R.T.H.", Japan was attacked by Godzilla Earth again. Japan had gotten Mechagodzilla 4.0 and Mechagodzilla 4.0 had fought off Godzilla Earth long enough for Japan to fire up their fuel. Godzilla Earth eventually killed Mechagodzilla 4.0. Japan decided to Blast Godzilla Earth with all of their firepower from a Very Powerful Secret Weapon they kept in Their Secret Space Shuttle. Godzilla Earth was affected by this blast and was actually weakened after they fired it 10 times. Fortunately, for Godzilla Earth, that was the last blast they could use before they ran out of fuel. Causing Godzilla Earth to go into a Full Rage, Firing a Huge Atomic Breath Blast at the sky which then eventually reached space and destroyed the Space Shuttle. Godzilla Earth was again victorious. In "New Comic Project.EXE" (Godzilla Earth was now put into The Existence Series Finale), it is seen in the distance destroying things. Later, Godzilla Earth reappears attacking Error Sans but is then deleted from the code from Error. He was then brought back a long with others who were deleted from the code from Ink! Sans. In "The Infinity War", Godzilla Earth wakes up from his slumber once again and starts to Move to Wakanda and Uganda. He then fights Thanos until Thanos freezes time itself and it can't move. It was then killed by Thanos snapping his fingers. Description: * Height: Over 300 meters after 20,000 years * Weight: Over 100,000 metric tons after 20,000 years * Species: Hyper-Evolved Plant-Based Lifeform * Able to take attacks from The Military or any other Army Defenses without a Scratch or a Dent * Wants Vengeance on Humanity Abilities: * Atomic Breath * Sonic Tail Whip * Able to be not affected by Nuclear Radiation or Military Attacks Appearances (From First to Latest): # Godzilla Earth # Godzilla: The All-Out Battle # Mission: E.A.R.T.H # New Comic Project.EXE # The Infinity War Main Theme(s): Godzilla's Rage - GMK OST, Godzilla: Planet of The Monsters ThemeCategory:Characters Category:Godzilla Characters